Question de vêtements
by deathkaidda
Summary: Yaoi Time! Grell X William! One-shot


Les hanches allaient de l'avant sur le bureau du superviseur des contrôles des shinigamis, la porte verrouillée à double tours et les vêtements du directeur qui gisaient sur le sol. Seule sa chemise blanche était sur ses épaules mais elle menaçait fortement de glissé jusqu'en bas de son dos trempé de sueur. Quel idiot il était maintenant, la honte le submergeait à présent sous le rouge écarlate de ses joues et les larmes à ses yeux.

À chaque coup de hanches, il respirait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, essayant de ne pas faire de cries à percer les murs de son bureaux. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Toute avait commencé par une dispute sur les habits de cet idiot de Sutcliff qui maintenant était en train de caresser les cuisses de son bien-aimée avec ses gants en cuirs noirs. C'est parce que William lui avait dit « qu'il accepterait mieux s'il portait la vraie tenue de travail des shinigamis » à savoir le costard-cravate.

Tel ne fut pas sa surprise de leur voir démarquer dans son bureau, à la même heure que d'habitude, en beau costume noir : veste, gilet, cravate et pantalon noir, les belles chaussures masculine de cuir vernie et il, c'était même ajouté une casquette d'armée noir. Où il l'avait trouvé, William ne se posa même pas la question mais rien que ce « détail » vestimentaire, ça suffisait pour lui de savoir qu'il allait assister à une nouvelle tentative de jeux sexuelles entre Grell et lui, il ne manquait plus à ce que Grell sorte la cravache.

Il était sûr à ce moment de comment il allait réagir, c'était de virer Sutcliff de son bureaux à coup de faux et d'un puissant coup de pied dans le derrière, mais non. Et le voilà qui lui demande silencieusement d'aller « plus vite » et « plus fort ». Grell s'exécute, faisait venir ses hanches à un rythme plus rapide et plus fort à l'intérieur de son amant sur son bureau dont les papiers avaient déjà fait leur chemin à terre. Evidement que cette situation avait été inattendu pour lui, surtout s'il doit faire « L'homme » dans ce contexte et William « la femme » mais il avait fini par s'y faire sous les gémissements répétés de Will et ne s'empêché pas de lui dire, rougissant comme toujours : « Quel coquinou tu es Will ! Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers et aussi désireux de mon anatomie faussement féminine ! ».

Grell tenait fermement les cuisses de Will entre ses mains gantées et souriait aux joues rouges de son partenaire sexuel, il lui arrivait même entre deux poussées de passer sa main de cuir sur le torse dont perlait la sueur de l'acte. Tous c'était passé si vite, à la base, Grell s'était changé dans le seul but d'être à la place de Will sur ce bureau, c'est la tournure des évènements qu'il l'avait poussé à inverser les rôles. Mais qu'importe maintenant puisqu'il sentit lui aussi le plaisir venir en lui. Il se serrait de plus en plus à Will, afin que le torse nu de William se colle au gilet noir qu'il portait encore. À savoir que Grell, dans la précipitation de son excitation de prendre Will, avait juste baissé la braguette de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement féminin en dentelle rouge qu'il avait gardé en dessous du costume.

C'était après qu'il est préparé l'entré de son bien-aimé, en ayant tournée deux doigts en lui, laissant la douce symphonie des gémissements bloqués au fond de la gorge de Will bercer ses tympans. C'est après cet apéritif qu'il passa au plat de résistance et rentra en lui toute en douceur sentant les frémissements du corps du brun. C'est quand il se retrouva en lui qu'il sentit encore plus l'excitation faire frissonner son corps, le pressement de l'intérieur de William sur son membre. Mais le shinigami roux ne perdit pas son sourire de belles canines puisqu'il ronronnait de beaux et mignons « Je t'aime » à l'oreille de son amant.

Lorsque Grell était assez collé à lui, Will croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son collègue, désirant l'avoir au plus près de lui. Ses mains finirent par agripper les épaules du costume de Grell. La chaleur grimpa dans son corps, son entre-jambes devint plus dur, William T .Spears se sentit venir, la puissante vague de plaisir qui montait en lui.

Aussi fort qu'il mordit sa lèvre, le sang qui en perlait fut vite léché par Grell celui-ci salivait, se léchait les lèvres et les mordait. Et son sang dégoulinant aller directement sur la langue de Will quand Grell l'embrassé passionnément. Ce baiser sanglant, un douloureux mais délicieux échange dans le rouge vif de la passion et s'accompagnant d'une forte sensation érotique, agréable frisson d'une débauche sur la table en céramique dans le bureau du patron.

Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, Will laissa divaguer sa honte, appréciant ce moment qu'il continua étrangement de doucement haïr. Le liquide chaud se répandit en lui, il jouit dans la bouche de Grell en même temps que ce dernier. Tous deux s'entrelacèrent très fortement limite à se briser les os. Leurs corps restèrent liés, ils finirent par s'allonger sur le bureau, Grell reposa sa tête sur le torse de son grand amour pendant que Will haletait encore.

Toujours dans ce beau câlin romantique de l'après sexe, William repensa au fait que, cela n'était dut qu'à un bisou de sa part en but de mieux faire sortir Grell de son bureau puisque sa faux était restée dans aux affaires générales. Mais la situation lui avait échappé, Grell avait, littéralement, sauté sur lui et il avait trouvé refuge en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Ses vêtements avaient étés retirés voir presque arrachés et à peine qu'il eut le temps de penser à la situation que son détestable collègue, avait déjà la langue sur un de ses tétons et un doigt au fond de lui avant d'en rajouter un deuxième qui le mènerait à un déhanché sauvage en plein sur son bureau.

Ainsi qu'à faire un orgasme avec la langue de Grell dans sa bouche, une situation qu'il ne s'imaginait pas ressentir quand il a déclaré à son collègue que sa tenue de travail était déplorable.

* * *

**Mon premier Grelliam ! Si vous saviez que ça m'a était inspiré par une photo coquine sur Pixiv ou William est un Uke et Grell est Seme ! Ou que c'est bon ça ! **


End file.
